Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
Deus.Ex.Machina Industries'' ('''DEM' for short), also known as D.E.M Industries or DEM Industry, is a powerful and corrupt conglomerate that governs all economic sectors of planet Earth. They are the only company in the whole world that is able to create the Realizers and is one of the largest (if not the) companies in the world and are the true main antagonistic faction in Date A Live franchise. They appeared as antagonists in the anime and the manga universe, as well as in videogames and in the Light Novels. They are based in several parts of the planet and they are one of the largest corporations on Earth. The D.E.M Industries is a company that is doing business globally with headquarters in Great Britain and UK. Overview The corporation has worked on projects in various fields, and has developed a wide range of business, but most of the market share in the DEM is technology to reproduce the "magic with Science and Technology" called Realizer; magic created by science, demonstration equipment between its manufacturing accounted for, are also provided for the armed forces of each country starting with the Self-Defense Forces. Official Overview One of the largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a defense industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military/police forces, and especially the AST are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina. They are marginally inferior to Ratatoskr in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by destroying them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their wizards to openly attacking an event with thousands of people just to send a slap to their opponents' faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing hundreds of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Entity Current situation, where DEM Inc. is the largest company who owned the world's largest technology, which circulates in the world and has its own powerful military force the hand of the comparable national army of these weapons with a built-competent and equipment demonstration of Wizards is dedicated, top face-handed the country as well (like politicians) from the fact that there is a possibility that lead to the ruin of the country, making an enemy of the DEM, as scandals related to his person or such that the profit of the company and concealment are suspected cover-up by humanity, in other words, the DEM is able to do any atrocity coming out unscathed from all their crimes. Or why is collected in favor of the person who has talent, dedicating Wizards often this child problem that caused the scandal in which the troops of each country had to deal with. Wizards devoted supporters often intense Westcott no ethics in general, except for the person who does not know the real situation or because it was collected in Westcott in such circumstances. Although ostensibly leading companies, they are allowed to flow into the world extensively as a technology demonstration device, but it will be at the expense of human lives and experiments of ignoring the illegal character for the development of the technology behind the scenes unmoved exercise companies, and when their worries every time something like the top of this company does not seem to be a very good idea to do and willing to act, the act of unethical violation under such circumstances, they want absolute power, but for the upper part of some employees and aims the seat of the President of the company, Isaac Westcott is the current CEO, is a state in which the anti-Isaac faction was repressed evil for dominance, as the reign of terror by terror and force that can the true character, which is not monolithic as an organization, as well as company and organization of humble evil. Army The corporation is so powerful that it has great power as possible to capture even a small nation, with billiards Bandersnatchs and Wizards to serve Isaac Westcott, the DEM Industries is almost practically impossible to be overturned by the organization gigantic power they carry including Westcott turning into an extremely formidable opponent. Bandersnatchs Bandersnatchs are the weapons most commonly used by DEM,. also known as the first robots battle of humanity, and his number completely unknown but it is estimated that Westcott has an army of these droids consisting of billions of Drones and Droids. They are automatic mechanical doll which is driven by Realizer equipment demonstration. Was deployed, such as security or capture the target mainly magic weapon is equipped with such weapons. *Bandersnatch Droid DD007 *Bandersnatch Drone Ashcroft -β Ashcroft -β has been used in its core, which was completed recently. They were in production plants unattended operation by purchasing one of the uninhabited, making the underground facilities there, however, they were destroyed by the hand of Dark Tohka was she was inverted. Wizards They are soldiers trained for combat and war using magical powers given by science, they serve the governments of many countries for military power to fight against Spirits, all wizards in the world also primarily serve to DEM Industries and Isaac Westcott. They are known for having bad aim and being unable to fulfill the orders of their leaders correctly. Despite their professional military education and perceived effectiveness in combating minor characters, they are not able to seriously injure or even hit the main protagonists, however they showed be very persistent and dangerous villains. DEM Resources In secret, the DEM maintained its own private military company of Bandersnatchs Droids and Bandersnatchs Drones, a part-time staff of Yakuza killers, a regular office security staff, several Wizards assassins and even mercenaries. After all, it's only one means to take measures is to ensure and funding sources and technologies required for the effect achieved by the company. Section that provides a demonstration of equipment as a weapon that is allowed to organize a counter team Spirits in each country, because it seems to be a variety of backstage so, and encourage (probably) Spirits that desperation to the world, to combat is there. This is because, due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with Asgard Electronics. Of course, they also have wizards who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it was said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot, despite the DEM Industries is the "only" a company, the corporation has all the military power of the planet Earth, making extremely dangerous in a company that is being directed by wrong hands. The country's police, organizations, or armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the D.E.M will have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company. D.E.M. is famous for creating military weapons for the entire world and also supports the military power across the planet. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. Notable Members & Status Directors *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' (DEM Managing Director) ♔ *'Ellen Mira Mathers' (DEM Secretary & Adeptus 2 Wizard) ♕ *'Russell' (DEM Board of Members Chairman) ♖ Main Staff *'James A. Paddington' (Captain of Arbatel) - † Deceased ''♟ *'Captain Reys (Captain of Heptaremon) - † ''Deceased ''♟ *Mildred F. Fujimura' (Enginner and AST's temporary Enginner) ♟ *'Edgar F. Caroll' (Scientist & Leader of Ashcroft Project) - † ''Deceased ''♟ *'Marina Arusu' (Experiment) - † ''Deceased ' ''♗ *Ashcroft Assembly (Experiment) - † Deceased ' ''♗ DEM Industries Board of Members *'Roger Murdoch' -'' Imprisioned'' ♖ *'Simpson' -'' Imprisioned'' ♖ Wizards *'Jessica Bailey '(DEM Adeptus 3 Wizard) - † Deceased ♞ *'Mana Takamiya' (AST & DEM Adeptus 2 Wizard) - Defected ♞ *'Artemisia B. Ashcroft' (DEM & SSS Ace Wizard) - Comatose ♞ *'Minerva Liddell' (SSS Commander & DEM Wizard) - † Deceased ♞ *'Origami Tobiichi ' (AST & DEM Wizard) - Defected ♞ *'Andrew Kersee Dunstan Francis Barbirolli '(DEM Security Wizard) - Unknown Fate ''♟ Former Members *'Elliot Baldwin Woodman '-' Defected (Hero) *'Karen Nora Mathers '-''' ''Defected'' (Heroine) *'Kyouhei Kannazuki '-''' (Former AST Wizard) ''♞ '' *Daisy' (Yard Wizard) - ''Defected (impriosioned) ♞ '' *'Izabell (Yard Wizard) - ''Defected (impriosioned) ♞ '' *Charllote Meyers (DEM & Yard Wizard) - ''Defected ♞ '' Unofficial Members *Ryouko Kusakabe' (AST Captain) ''♞ '' *'Mirie Okamine ♞ *Tomonara ♞ *Kagaya ♞ *Ashley Sinclair' (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' *'Torataro Okamine' (Okamine Heavy Industries President) ♟ *'Leonora Sears (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' *Cecil O'Brien' (Formers SSS Wizard) ''♞ '' Affiliated Organizations *'The World's Strongest Adeptus' (Sub-Faction) ♗ *'D.E.M Industries Droid Army '- D.E.M Industries Droid Army (Sub-Faction) ♗ *'Anti Spirit Team' (AST's Japan) ♗ *'Anti Spirits Teams' (Global AST) ♗ *'Okamine Heavy Industries ♗ *Japan Ground Self-Defense Force ♗ *Special Sorcery Service ♗ *DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch' (Sub-Faction) - † ''Deceased '/ Dissolved ''♗ *DEM Industry Omega Team of Japan Branch (Sub-Faction)'' - † Dissolved ''♗ *Arbatel Pilots' (Sub-Faction) - † ''Deceased '/ Dissolved ''♗ Notable Bases *Great Britain ' *'Tenguu City ' *'United Kigdom' *'London ' Navy *'Arbatel''' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when D.E.M tried to capture them. *'Heptaremon' One of the battleships of the DEM that was used by the faction Anti-Isaac to launch the Satellite Humpty Dumpty over the Tengu city to destroy the entire city and in the process killing Westcott. *'Goetia' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. Polls Do you like DEM Industries yes, maybe, or no? Yes Maybe No Who is favorite DEM Member? Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott Ellen Mira Mathers Roger Murdoch Russell Jessica Bailey Simpson Minerva Liddell Edgar F. Caroll Mana Takamiya Origami Tobiichi Mildred F. Fujimura Marina Arusu James A. Paddington The Heptaremon Captain Charllote Meyers Gallery BHDeudFeXM.jpg HrECdeEUmACHIN.jpg DeusEPxiMa.jpg EdeuPE.png 640px-DalBDVsop.png Black_World_2.png paranoidi.jpg DEMINdusteis.png Rose_Cross_Lamen.svg.png DEMINudsitrylLogo.jpg Hermetic Order of The Gl Peter Crawford.png DEMBlack_World.jpg DEMWorldAfte.jpg DEMworld.jpg Trivia * The name Deus Ex Machina comes from the Latin God from a machine. *Deus.Ex.Machina. Industries is a fictionalized group based on the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *D.E.M.'s enthusiasm has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on Mana Takamiya, despite knowing that her life-span will be reduced to about 10 years as a result, as well as side effects such as amnesia. *Despite the age of Westcott, he was he who founded the D.E.M Industries was told by several leaders of the DEM Board Directors that Westcott was young to manage a global conglomerate. *The DEM industries is too similar to Umbrella Corporation, both are a powerful company that controls almost all financial sectors of the planet, including the great wide range of technology. Navigation Category:Evil Corporations Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Organization Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Magi-Tech Category:Gadgeteers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Robots Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gaolers Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Nazis Category:Elitist Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Laser-Users Category:Humans Category:Embezzlers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Rivals Category:Forgers Category:Graverobbers Category:Extortionists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Life-Drainers Category:Satanism Category:War Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Living Villains